Adventures of Two Hetalians
by FandomGirl128
Summary: When two hetalians wish on a shooting star, they never expected them to come true. Join them in their adventures with the Allies and the Axis Powers as they try to find a way to see each other again. This might be difficult, though, as they are dropped in the middle of World War II. Rated T because I'm paranoid


_** Hello, readers~ I have notice that there aren't very many fics where a Hetalian falls into the Hetalian world, so I've written one just for fun. Enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any other thing that may be referenced in this fic**_

__ "_Please don't kill us please!~ We don't wanna die!~ And if you do not kill us, we'll bake you lots of pies!~_" we sang from inside a tomato box. You may be wondering _why_ we were singing inside a tomato box, so I shall elaborate:

Today was the day my friend came to sleep over at my house. We were in the same drama class and were pretty much best friends. She had short, curly dirty blonde hair that looked fun to touch and always wore a Platform 9 and 3/4 sweater. Her eyes were a hazel color and she had a lovely curvy figure. She's about the same height as I am, around 5'8", even though she's a year younger than me, and always wears denim shorts with converse high-tops.

I, on the other hand, had unruly orange curly hair that I usually kept in a ponytail. Being a ginger, I was pale with lots of freckles. My eyes were blue, and I had bad eyesight, meaning I was wearing glasses. I usually wore a loose t-shirt with jeans and converse, but if it was hot out, I had no issues wearing short shorts and a tank top, which I think went well with my average figure and tallness. I was actually pretty mature for my age: 14, though I chose not to show it most of the time, settling for a more childish demeanor.

But, that's enough if that! Back to the story. Seeing as we were both extreme dorks and anime fans, we obviously had to get into some sort of mischief.

"Hey, Katie," I called over to her once I had established that my parents had fallen asleep. I heard movement, so I took that as a cue to continue. "Wanna build a tomato box with the stuff that's outside?"

"Heck yes!" she whisper-shouted to me before we both scrambled out of our stuffy sleeping bags, both still wearing our day clothes. We had been too lazy to change and we were comfortable enough with them on, so why change? I grabbed my glasses before we rushed outside into the somewhat cool nighttime air of southern California. I turned on the porch light and then we proceeded to doctorate a large, sturdy cardboard box with sharpies and stickers. Not childish at all. Nope. Not one bit. And being the completely mature people that we were, we sat inside the box, occasionally "ve~"-ing or whisper-shouting "PASTAAAA!~". That's when we saw it. We were in the middle of being dramatic about senpai not noticing us when Katie pointed at the sky.

"Looketh, for I hath spotted thine magical shooting star off yonder!" she improvised. I snapped my head up to look in the direction she was pointing in, for I had yet to see one in my lifetime. There it was, in all its glory, shining beautifully like a potato in the sky.

"Quickly, what be thine wish, mortal?!" I nearly shouted in my excitement. I really wanted to see if wishing on a star would work...

"O, mighty star that shoots, I only wish for a hair curl of gravity-defyingness~" she begged from her position, sitting on her knees in the box next to me, hands clasped together as if in a prayer and head pointed upwards at the sky. Don't judge, we were drama kids. It was our job to do this.

"O, humble star, all I ask from your majestic-ness is to fall into the world of Hetalia, dragging Katie-chan along with me~ Shine bright like a Doitsu..." I called to the sky. I really hoped it worked...

"Like a Doitsu..." Katie echoed. Then we made eye contact before simultaneously pulling the lid of the box closed, plunging us into darkness. We were odd like that.

"Now, let us sing the song of our lord Armin of Abridge on Titan~" I called before we burst into song. We weren't _always_ this weird. No, we had just stayed up well passed midnight and our judgement wasn't the greatest at the moment. Well anyways, that is how we ended up singing in a tomato box. But that was only the beginning of a story much larger...

Suddenly, we felt the box jerk, which made us scream. Was this an earthquake?! Was the San Andreas fault finally releasing its tension?! While I was scared half to death, I was admittedly also having fun. Insane? Maybe. Aw, heck, of course I was insane! WOOOOHOOOOO!

When the turbulence finally stopped, we simply sat there, breathing heavily. A few breathy laughs escaped my mouth as I exhaled, but that was to be expected. It didn't matter what mood I was in; I usually laughed.

"I-I'm going to check outside..." I told my friend. But neither of us did anything for a few minutes after. I didn't want to see my house refused to rubble... But there was no way to tell how bad it was without checking. "Ah, fudge... YOLO," I muttered to myself, popping my head out of the box before I could dwell on it anymore. The moment that I registered that we weren't alone, I was lifted out of the box by the back of my shirt. " What the hell?! I'm heavy, how are you doing that?!" I cried in surprise. "RUN THING 2, RUN!" I called to Katie in the box. She didn't need telling twice. Jumping out from the cardboard structure, she high-tailed it out of there. Why did I call her Thing 2, you ask? Because there are two Katies in our Drama class with a last name that starts with S, so she was dubbed Katie 2. Thus the nickname, Thing 2.

"Ve~ one of them is-a getting away!" Called a somewhat familiar Italian accented voice from behind me and to the left. _Could it be...?_

"Hmm, it should be fine. Ve already have vone of them, so it shouldn't be too much trouble," replied the German accented man who was still holding me up. _It is...!_

"I agree with Germany," came a Japanese accented voice to the right of the man holding me. _IT'S THE AXIS POWERS!_

_**Congratulations! You've made it to the end of chapter one! *throws confetti* I will probably have more chapters up soon, but reviews make me write faster! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
